


Fanvid : Bad Things

by niyalune



Series: my teen wolf vids [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Bad Touch, Consent Issues, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Implied Incest, M/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niyalune/pseuds/niyalune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adults of Beacon Hills are pretty handsy with the teenagers... aka "the bad touch vid"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid : Bad Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clavicular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clavicular/gifts).



> This is pretty far from my usual kind of vid, but the idea was oddly tempting, very much like the villains in this show ! Be aware of the warnings, but please do not hesitate to contact me if you want to know more about the content before watching.
> 
> Kris, thanks for cheerleading and looking it over <3
> 
> Download : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/oyesvvawzzmbp5l/bad+things.mp4) (.mp4, 38 MB) ETA : the link should be working now.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr link](http://niyalune.tumblr.com/post/54289409381/bad-things)

  
  



End file.
